Father-Daughter Bonding
by Moana Fan Girl
Summary: One-shots of my character April bonding with her adoptive father.


April was about 7 years old when she was adopted by the Simpsons. Homer and Marge had both agreed to become parents to a 7 year old girl named April, and April seemed to catch Homer's attention while they were at a home for kids whose real parents couldn't take care of them.

He noticed that April had a quick temper much like himself, and the kid she was playing with had recently gotten into an argument with her over a toy she was playing with that he tried taking from her, causing her to angrily growl before tackling him to the floor.

Before April could hit the boy, one of the workers at the building quickly took her off the boy and set her down away from him.

"Marge, can we keep her?" Homer asked as he pointed to April, who had her arms crossed and back to the boy, clearly upset.

Seeing the violence for herself - or what would have been violence if April wasn't pulled away in time - Marge said, "I don't know... She does seem pretty aggressive."

"Well that boy tried taking her toy!" Homer exclaimed, "Heck, I'd be that way too if someone tried taking my beer."

"Oh, Homer..." Marge said with a sigh as she shook her head, "You and your beer."

"But can we keep her?" Homer begged with his hands folded together in front of his chest, giving Marge the puppy eyes, "Pretty _please_??" Marge sighed in defeat, unable to resist her husband's puppy-dog looks.

"Okay, fine!" Marge shouted, finally giving in to her husband, "We'll take her."

"Woohoo!" Homer cheered before he headed over to April.

April stopped playing with her toy as Homer approached her, and she turned around to face him, tilting her head in curiosity.

"Hey little girl!" He said cheerfully, "How about I - I mean, _we_ as in me and Marge - adopt you and make you part of our family?"

"O-Okay..." April said, feeling a bit shy since the man was a stranger to her.

"Are you hungry? We can get some donuts." Homer said as if trying to coax April into letting them adopt her.

"Donuts?" April asked, automatically forgetting her shyness, "Which kind?"

By this moment, Homer had completely fallen in love with the girl (not in the romantic way, of course).

"Any kind you want." He said with a smile as he held out his hand to the little girl.

"O-Okay..." She hesitantly agreed before taking his hand.

"No need to be shy." Homer told her, giving her a gentle smile, "Mommy and Daddy are going to be nice!"

After signing the adoption papers for April, Homer and Marge brought their new daughter to the car.

"I know a place that sells the best donuts in town!" Homer said after climbing into the driver's seat of his Sedan, "Daddy goes there almost all the time to get donuts!"

"Yeah, and I bet he's excited to show you around Springfield, too!" Marge chimed in. "Ohhh, we're _so_ excited to show you the world around you!" She then added, trying to contain her excitement.

 _I can't believe my new dad likes donuts, too!_ April thought happily, _Next thing you know, we'll have another thing in common! ...Maybe._

\--

After reaching the donut shop, April smiled as Marge exited the car first to let her out. She was excited to finally be able to have a donut again, since she hardly got any while living at the place she was adopted from.

"Donuts, here we come!" Homer announced cheerfully as they made their way inside.

April smiled as she got a whiff of the sweet, sugary smell of donuts once the door to the shop was open. She giggled and rubbed her hands together from excitement.

"So, what kind of donuts do you like?" Homer asked, looking down at April with a smile.

"I like the ones with the cream filling in the center, and the peanut ones." She replied, smiling back up at him.

"Ooh, those are good choices!" Homer said, and April giggled again, "I like the raspberry-filled donuts."

 _Wow..._ April thought, _We both like a certain type of filling_

"After donuts maybe Daddy can show you some of his favorite places around here." Marge told her with a smile.

"Like the bar?" Homer asked hopefully, his eyes filled with excitement.

"No, not the bar..." Marge said, "Homer, she's too young for that."

"Well Moe sells milk at the bar." Homer tried to reason, but Marge wasn't having it.

" _No_ , Homer!" Marge continued to refuse, "She's too young, and I won't allow her to go!"

"Fine." Homer said, crossing his arms as he looked straight ahead, looking a bit upset, "But one day, when we have no milk and I end up going to the bar, don't come to me. Especially if the store has no milk."

"Okay, _fine_." Marge said with a roll of her eyes, feeling a bit defeated, "We'll go to the bar."

"Yes!" Homer said with a smile as he squeezed his eyes shut and pumped his fist into the air. This caused April to giggle.

"I'll order the donuts, you two just sit at a table." Marge said. Homer and April both nodded before heading over to a random table and sitting at it.

"So, how was life before we adopted you?" Homer asked, slightly tilting his head in curiosity.

"It was okay..." April began, "I mean, we hardly ever got donuts though, so I'd say this is better."

"What?!" Homer asked, eyes wide in shock, "You hardly got any donuts?! What kind of home was that?" April shrugged.

"I dunno." She replied, looking down as she played with her hair a bit, "It wasn't that bad though..."

"It wasn't that bad?" Homer questioned, his eyes still wide in shock, "Sweetie, I couldn't last a _day_ \- no, a _week_ \- without donuts! Heck, if I got donuts once every two or three months, I'd probably lose it!"

"You would?" April asked, tilting her head in curiosity.

"Yeah I would!" Homer replied, "So the thing is, _no one_ can last more than a month without donuts."

 _No one?_ April thought, _Not even me?_

"Homer, that's not true!" Marge said, hearing what Homer said as she got over to the table with their donuts, causing Homer to give a startled scream at her sudden appearance, "She _did_ go a whole month or two without donuts and she _did_ survive or else she wouldn't even _be_ here!"

"Don't sneak up on me like that again..." Homer breathed, clutching the part of his chest where his heart would be with his hand, "You almost gave me a heart attack." Marge rolled her eyes at this.

"Well I brought the donuts, just like I said." Marge said, placing the box of donuts on the table.

"That was fast." Homer said, opening the box, "How did they do that anyway?"

"If you mean how they got the donuts that fast...the donuts are in the glass display at the front counter, and the person takes them out from the display." Marge explained to her husband.

"Ohhh, okay!" Homer said with a smile, his mouth already full of a pink-sprinkled, raspberry-filled donut.

"Don't talk with your mouth full Homie..." Marge said, "It's teaching bad manners to our daughter."

"Don't worry, honey, I got this!" Homer said with a confident smile before turning to April, whose face was already stuffed with a peanut stick. "Sweetie, what Daddy does you shouldn't copy okay?" He then asked April with a smile. April just nodded, also smiling.

"See honey?" Homer asked, leaning back in his chair and putting his hands behind his head, "I've got it _all_ covered..."

"Well knowing kids, they like to copy what they see." Marge said, looking over at April, "So who knows if she'll copy us."

"I won't." April said with a shake of her head to further ensure her parents that she wouldn't copy her father.

"Good girl..." Homer said with a smile as he gently ruffled her hair. April smiled and giggled.

 **A/N: Since in my other story Alone Time someone said it'd be interesting to see where April fits in with the Simpson family, I decided to finish this first chapter to this story. This story's chapters may have one-shots with Bart, Lisa and maybe even Maggie in them, or just the mention of them. Just depends on how I want to do this story. But I'll let you know when the one-shots take place, like if a one-shot takes place before Lisa or Maggie's birth I'll say it in an author's note.**


End file.
